Usuario discusión:Pili*
Hola,esta es mi pagina de discucion...Gocen poniendo mensajes :3Archivo:Pichu_PinballRZ.gif Bienvenida Bienvenida a esta wikia, se que te divertiras muchisimo haciendo nuevos fanfics (historias hechas por fans) y fakemon (pokemon hechos por fans). Pero ten en cuenta que ayer borraste siete veces la Plantilla de Perfil, se que tal vez querias mejorarla o algo parecido y que no lo hiciste a proposito. Bueno saludos y pon todos tus datos aqui Variedades de los Usuarios saludos y bienvenida ¡Luigi:: 14:53 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Disculpa que haya tocado tu perfil, pero tenías el apartado de la derecha mal puesto. No he tocado nada más, si quieres, puedes comprobarlo en el historial de cambios del perfil. Bienvenida. Espero que te diviertas en este Wikia y nos ayudes a extenderla con tus maravillosas creaciones :) Si necesitas algo, en la portada hay una columna en la derecha donde vienen los usuarios que tienen poderes administrativos - ιrιs; 21:37 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Publicidad Hola usuario, ¿todo bien?, me alegro. Te invito a que leas mi Pokehistoria, y eso no es todo, tambien a que conozcas a sus Personajes, si te gusta o no espero que al final visites la pagina para Fans y odiadores y dejes un comentario positivo o negativo ambos estan bien, suerte y chau--Firefer 05:53 6 mar 2010 (UTC) Hi ~! ¡Hola! Me gusta mucho tu historia =3 Maylene es adorable <3 ĸιwιѕ are ĸawaιι •௰• 13:42 9 mar 2010 (UTC) Mejor no tu idea tambien es buena aunque tragica, Yo en el futuro quiero ser escritor asi que estoy aprendiendo cosas y leyendo mucho; y un consejo amistoso que puedo darte es no recibir consejos de alguien que no haya estado despues del inicio de la historia, chau y suerte--Firefer 17:10 10 mar 2010 (UTC) Como... ....haces el corazón para tus historias? saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 18:10 11 mar 2010 (UTC) ... ¿Tambien te gusta barry? Por cierto soy Acelfcolori pro me puedes llamar paula.¿Quieres ser mi amiga? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 18:26 11 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori :S Nose si podré hacerte el spirte te puedo hacer los Vs que quieras... Atte:Tu prima Dann♥� Toma, un regalo: Archivo:Pili_bella.png ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 18:50 15 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Oola soy Juby3 perdon por no haberme presentado esque estaba ocupado.si nesecitas algo puedes preguntarme.esque ya se mucho de esta wiki y quien te puede ayudar en que--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 22:33 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Coldice es una especie de mascotita de hielo puedes adoptarlos en una paginade esta wiki creo que se llama adopta tu coldice.yo tengo uno se llama Lovice Mira deje tus vs mas con el pelo anaranjado muchas gracias por tu regalo me gusto mucho Soy tanya Seguro que me sirve ¡Gracias! ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 18:40 25 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori gracias voy a hacer su imagen mm con este sprite. la voy a poner como rival de rosa en AS volviendo a su papel que perdio en BADV siendo sustituida por carolina--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 01:24 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Si quieres... Te puedo ayudar con tus imagenes ^^ es que te falta poner zombras y lineas,guiate con algunos de mis articulos: Simona,Cindy--Bridgette,la heroína 20:18 1 abr 2010 (UTC) Puedo.... ¿salir en pokemon jade turquesa? ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 20:44 1 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori mis pokes favoritos son... espeon y pichu (O^_^O)--El Fan De Pokémon Naranja Otoño 04:37 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Sprites de Pili,Lara y Erika thumb|Erika thumb|Pili thumb|Lara Besitos <3 *PD:No se si te gusten,pero a mi si *PD 2:Pueden salir Simona y Cindy en Jade y turquesa? --Bridgette,la heroína 13:48 2 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola, Te hize un sprite Vs de Misty, Archivo:VsMisty_ropa_anime.png Y si quieres que te haga más sprites me avisas n_n ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 13:38 3 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Claro!! --♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 18:32 3 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Pues sí Si puedes usar ese sprite, aunque Nuria no es su nombre, ese me lo inventé. Su nombre oficial en Pokémon es Hoja. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 18:34 3 abr 2010 (UTC) No No siento, yo no hize a Yoshi, lo hizo un usuario llamado Little Yoshi, habla con ella, gracias y saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!]] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 20:11 3 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola Mi equipo seria.... charmander-->charizar dratini-->dragonair growlite-->arcanine ponyta-->rapidash eevee-->vaporeon porygon--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, '''✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 13:04 5 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Claro Por supuesto que puedes adoptarlos. Cuidalos bien. Alux 13:55 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Por supuesto Podemos ser amigos. Además, me apeteció hacer hice un sprite nuevo, por si lo quieres. Archivo:Sprite_Pili_(Con_Carne).png --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 21:38 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Es que... Podría decirse que yo ya no me encargo de esa saga, ahora es WDP. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 22:12 5 abr 2010 (UTC) mira encontre un sprte de marina y lo recoloree para que sea la original de cristal:Archivo:Marina_sprite.png.puedes usarla cuando quieras.`pronto subire el VS--Dont Call Me Hores D: Im a UNICORN!! :D--U N I C O R N 01:55 6 abr 2010 (UTC) mira que si... me gustaria aparecer.ya que no saldre en AS.te dejo el sprite y los pokes *Archivo:Ricky_Sprite_RS_PL.png *Archivo:Juby_Sprite.png *Archivo:Nublix_BADV.png *Archivo:Nucle_BADV.png Quiero ser... Amigo.los rivales me desagradan pues se basan en competencias.por eso me gustan los rivales amistosos como barry o zoe.pero bueno.tambien quiero tener un cindaquil y un Pichu macho que se enamore del tuyo ^o^-recuerda:-Dont Call Me Hores D: Im a UNICORN!! :D--U N I C O R N 03:15 7 abr 2010 (UTC) PD: soy de Mexico.y el achivo de nucle esta bien escrito luego lo voy a subir -Recuerda-Dont Call Me Hores D: Im a UNICORN!! :D--U N I C O R N 17:27 7 abr 2010 (UTC) hola! :) thumbthumbveraz que soy nueva y yo vi que editaste en la wiki.tus imagenes estan hermosas me encanto pili y pichu.oye ¿crees que me podrias mejorar estas imagenes?--Budew89 18:19 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Claro! con que icono de pokémon te marco en mi usuarioBudew89 22:09 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!!! me encanto!!! eres muy buena en esto :D Budew89 14:03 10 abr 2010 (UTC) Te quedo guay!!! Me encanto!! pero te hubieran faltado los dos mechones de pelo que le caen por los lados de la cara. Pero no importa--'--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, '''✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 08:53 16 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori omg Ya te dije que estaría encantada. Gracias por el dibujo, aunque Iris tiene los ojos marrones n.n - ιrιs; 15:59 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno No importa, gracias n.n - ιrιs; 18:29 16 abr 2010 (UTC) Para... ...cambiar de nombre a un articulo haces clic en el boton "Trasladar" que esta cerca a los de "Edita esta pagina" y "Historial", que estan arriba del titulo del articulo. Espero que te haya servido para cambiarle de nombre al capitulo 4 de tu serie. Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 01:14 17 abr 2010 (UTC) D: hahaha no es eso... esque no he tenido mucho tiempo de estar en la compu y por eso no he podido hacer artworks...pero esperame y lo termino no te preocupes ;D BasuraVolcánica 02:53 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Artworks Hehe ya termine el artwork... bueno los artworks... esque hice a una Pili con mangas y otra sin mangas... bueno te los dejo y perdon si me tarde ;DArchivo:Pili_sin_mangas_artwork.png Archivo:Pili_con_mangas_artwork.png BasuraVolcánica 05:28 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Pili... Te cuesta mucho hacer tus fanfics?Con todo eso de las imagenes,subirlas a cada rato.. ¿O hay un truco? Si es asi dime please... PD:Puedo aparecer en Jade Turquesa? --¡¡♥Chimecho♥!!]] 13:47 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Gracias... Por cierto..ya te inclui en PAAG (Agata y Aguamarina)... Leelo! -.¡¡♥Chimecho♥!!]] 17:11 17 abr 2010 (UTC) bueno Claro!!! --Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 20:39 17 abr 2010 (UTC) PAU Gracias por inscribir a tu personaje en PAU, pero los personajes ya están llegos y tu personaje si aparecerá pero el la segunda temporada, de acuerdo? gracias por entender y saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 02:26 19 abr 2010 (UTC) amigos claro que podemos ser amigos, luego de pongo, gracias y saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Luigi!!!']] Archivo:GARDEVOIR_I.gifArchivo:MILOTIC_I.gif 00:04 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Con respecto a los artworks... Estaba viendo las páginas de las dos y noté que el diseño estaba diferente a los sprites que me pusiste en la discusión... dime si todavía los quieres y si es asídime que diseño poner :D saludos y adiós!BasuraVolcánica 22:24 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Está puesto en mi página de usuario ¡¡Kyogre!! Kyogre Kyo, mi bonito Kyogre, esa carita me parece bonita, por eso es también uno de mis personajes preferidos de HMP. En raras ocasiones, hasta me representa (aunque no es mi personaje). --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 23:41 28 abr 2010 (UTC) Claro claro que puedes, como no ^^ 09:39 1 may 2010 (UTC) Daisy Veo que estas haciendo los VS de las hermanas de Misty: Daisy, Lily y Viloet. Pero mira que el de Daisy ya existia, lo puedes usar si quieres Archivo:VS_Daisy_(Hermana_de_misty).pngsi no lo quieres usar, estas en todo tu derecho, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!]] 23:15 1 may 2010 (UTC) Shipping Los shippings son las creencias de los fans de que dos personajes se aman, por ejemplo Misty y Ash(PokeShipping) o May y Ash(AdvanceShipping), tambien pueden ser homosexuales :D, como Ash y Gary(PalletShipping) o May y Dawn(SaphirePearlShipping). Los shippings tienen nombres en ingles, por ejemplo AmigosShipping no existe. Para crear un shipping debes poner un nombre que se adecue a la pareja, por ejemplo el de Brock y Lucy se llama LuckShipping porque Lucy es la As del frente del simbolo de suerte, o el de Misty y Brock se llama GymShipping porque ambos son lideres de gimnasio, etc. Primero pon tu nombre aqui. Luego crea una lista donde se encuentran todos los shippings, guiate por la mia. Y listo!!! Espero que te haya servido, ah, y tambien pueden haber shippings entre personas y pokemon!!!!!!!! --Nico dejo, este mensaje Mi pagina favorita Mi saga favorita 02:02 2 may 2010 (UTC) hola Hola pili, te he coloreado algo mejor a los miembros de tu equipo de villanos mira:Archivo:Debbi_by_Suicune_R.pngyArchivo:Hains_by_Suicune_R.png si los quieres usar para la historia los sobrescribes y te ahorras todo el trabajo de ir poniéndolos uno a uno 11:36 2 may 2010 (UTC) Si quieres, prueba suerte... La segunda temporada de GAJS resucita el Concurso:Invitados en GAJS. Leete las normas y, si quieres, prueba suerte... --WDP - (Discusión) 17:58 2 may 2010 (UTC) Sprite de Molly Hola pili :D como estas? espero que bien (: bueno solo te venía a dejar un solo sprite D: perdon por la tardanza, en poco te tengo el otro sprite pero esque esta semana fue de examenes y luego también trabajo pero bueno eso no importa asi que te dejo el sprite (: Me encantaría que fueramos amigos :) Archivo:Molly_en_SJT_sprite.png SALUDOS ADIÓS! BasuraVolcánica 01:14 3 may 2010 (UTC) Pues ok apareceré Archivo:Lucas_sprite.png y tiene a: Archivo:Cara_de_Crobat.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png y Archivo:Camuflagen_OCPA.png 16:52 5 may 2010 (UTC) Fantina Esta bien si el padre de Pili es Koga. Es que en un capitulo de PAU el esposo de Fantina es Koga. Por lo tanto Pili es hermana de Janine. Aunque si no quieres que Koga sea el padre de Pili, ella y Janine podrian ser medio hermanas. Saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'''Shass!!!]] 20:42 6 may 2010 (UTC) PD: Una sugerencia para la pagina de LAP deberias poner los personajes ''' Hola Pili x3 haha, cómo stás?¿ uueno, ioo soii Haruka x3 t escriboo xk vi k le escribiste a paulii (acelfcolori) k es una amiga mía n__n i uueno me parecisstee agradable, haha xD x eso t pregunto: t guustaríaa ser mi amiga?¿ ah! i cuuando veas mi página d usuario, '''no mires la d aká, está vieja, aace tiiempo k no la actualizo, no entraba a fakemon desde... hehehe mirá esta: ' User:HarukaAngel tenés novelas aká vos?¿ ioo tengo muuxas en pkespectaculos, k es una wiki xa novelas, haha pero x ahora ediito esta, x si t interesa verla: El Sueño Hecho Pesadilla... e_e no se me ocurría un nombre mejor haha, me despiidoo!! xauuuuu!!! '↜☠ ανяιℓ ☠↝ ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 16:15 7 may 2010 (UTC) Claro¡ :D Claro de hecho Janine tiene 16 años, ahora pongo que es hermana de Pili, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 23:57 7 may 2010 (UTC) Hola! hey! :D espero que estes bien... uu me tarde mucho con los artworks pero ya los terminé... una semana sin compu x_x que tormento :D hahaha bueno no ¬¬ me dediquñe a hacer productividades y cosas :L hahah bueno ya estoy hechando mucho rollo ¬¬ te dejo los artworks :D Archivo:Molly_artwork.png 170px SALUDOS ADIÓS! Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 05:53 8 may 2010 (UTC) Claro! muchas gracias! pero inscrivete al grupo y pon a unos de tus personajes en la historia!pero con nombre de manga como Dany = Sea--Ciudadadno De CNM 23:26 10 may 2010 (UTC) Mira pili... el grupo lo cree para cumplir mi sueño de tener una revista o manga.investige y descubri que se nesecita un equipo creativo y uno de diseño asi que pues queria juntar gente de la wiki para hacer algo asi,pero si podrias ayudar con lo de los shippings pero seria cuando ya esten algunos capitulos que prueben el shipping --Ciudadadno De CNM 02:31 11 may 2010 (UTC) Bien Por mi esta bien, lo que me importa es que Janine y Pili sean hijas de Koga y Fantina, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 00:36 13 may 2010 (UTC) Ayuda en el concurso Como puse en la página, diré cosas a los usuarios que hayan presentado en el concurso y que yo vea que a lo mejor tengan más posibilidades con un poco de ayuda. No sé si tu intención será cambar o no, en el caso de que no, te diré algo que te podría ayudar. En mi opinión, deberías mejorar el sprite VS de Pili. Si quieres, puedes pedirle a algún usuario que te ayude con eso, podría hacerlo yo, pero tendrías que esperar a que termine los sprites que estoy haciendo (y me están costando). Si mejorases eso, tal vez Pili tenga más posibilidades para ganar, aunque no lo garantizo. --WDP - (Discusión) 19:01 15 may 2010 (UTC) Claro ahora mismo edito. pili en el manga tiene(al igual que todos,excepto grey que tiene 18,Onty y Quartz que tienen 10) 14 años Adopción Yo quiero adoptar al miltak de leche :D [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 00:08 20 may 2010 (UTC) yo quiero! quiero una vakita y una obejita estan hermosos los pokes-granja :)--Ciudadadno De CNM 00:19 20 may 2010 (UTC) pili podemos ser amigas pues a mi tambien me gustan los pichu misdreavus el pokémon que la lleva Posdata: (tambm me gustaria adoptar a un conejo son taaan cutie) Si!!! claro que puedes adoptarlothumb y yo tambien (porque vredad que es tan lindissimo! ) puedes.... te acuerdas de mi .....!!glacirocks si quieros que seas mi amiga poeque eres muy buen amiga te haces... Puedes hacerte amiga mio si quieres claro, gracias por la vienvenida. Que sprite te pongo. (yo aun no tengo ninguno de personaje)XD=PXDAleXD=P 20:13 29 may 2010 (UTC) claro que puedes solo tendre que acabar los 30 capitulos de Takuta y luego se iran a brolax(region de donde es nativo ricky) y podran ir a la escuela en varios capitulos.ya que brolax es mas una ciudad que una region,pero es muy grande como ciudad(a comparacion de las del videojuego)--Ciudadadno De CNM 20:26 29 may 2010 (UTC) PS:no voy a estar varios dias por razones personales pero despues de ese lapso empezare con los episodios claro... ...que puedes adpotar a kuki Archivo:Kuki.png cuidalo bien es delicado misdreavus el pokémon que la lleva Ya tengo Soy yo Pokeale ya tengo sprite toma =PXDAleXD=P 08:49 30 may 2010 (UTC) Como??? -Tu sabes como hacer sprite con movimiento, melo dices porfa Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 10:00 30 may 2010 (UTC) Adopcion Quiero la ovejita Feli 15:18 30 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias por participar en el concurso Al igual que a todos, te deseo mucha suerte en el concurso. Ten en cuenta de que si quieres cambiar de personaje o añadir cosas al personaje ya puesto o cualquier otra cosa todavía puedes. ¡Suerte! --WDP - (Discusión) 20:23 31 may 2010 (UTC) Lo siento por ser muy pesado me gustaria saber como encontrar los sprites(de mundo misterioso) para hacer mi sprites con ellos(quiero poner mi imagen.Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 15:49 1 jun 2010 (UTC) sip claro que puedes adoptar a leafily y a castromf floral Glacirocks 23:20 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Adopta un Huevo Mira, veo que te gustan mucho las mascotas, me gustaría dartelo ya, pero tienen que haber como mínimo 2 peticiones, si no hay ninguna más en 24h..., ¡te quedas a Unflook!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 23:34 4 jun 2010 (UTC) : ¡Felicidades!, ¡el huevo extraño que hemos recibido en el Orfanato es ahora tu nueva mascota! (bueno, técnicamente lo será en 80 ediciones, XD), toma a tu lindo Unflook: Archivo:Unflook_Shiny.gif '''NOTA': En este momento llevas 710 ediciones, cuando lleves 790, ¡tu huevo se abrirá!. ¡Suerte y cuídalo bien!, es muy raro y delicado (¡no le rompas ningún cuerno!).--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 02:23 5 jun 2010 (UTC) Quiero adoptar... Quiero adoptar a tauros como toro,Furia. --Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 00:39 6 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡Claro! ¡Considérame tu amigo ^^!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 16:26 6 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola pili Hola pili, que te parece hacer un proyecto entre los dos? ya sabes, una novela, una dex, un juego (o dos) espero tu respuesta 16:15 7 jun 2010 (UTC) Hay un nuevo concurso Te invito a que te apunte al Concurso:Invitados en LBO, el plazo es hasta el 30/7/2010, ¡Apuntate! --Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 15:06 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Quieres thumb Mira he echo un huevo si quieres te lo doy, lo he criado un poco y le faltan 30 ediciones mira: Si tu tienes 722 nacera cuando tengas 752--Como me lamaba...Ah!! Era Ale 16:56 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Te he echo un sprite de ti Mira te he echo un sprite de ti en trikini(creo que se llamaba asi)Tomathumb Pokeale,Poke Ale, Alepoke,Ale Poke, como quieras 21:45 9 jun 2010 (UTC) TU... eres de chile?... Archivo:Mini_may.pngmisdreavus el pokémon que la llevaArchivo:Mini_may.png OMG yo tambien soy de chile!!!!! misdreavus el pokémon que la lleva yo soy de santiago, maipu misdreavus el pokémon que la lleva Bueno... thumb|Charizar shiny mm hecho por otro usuario de aquiArchivo:Ricky_original_sagas_MM.pngAqui estoy con mi cara MM...bueno de pokés ponme a pichu(antes de ser intercamviado con william),a charizar shiny y a Ditto :)--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 23:36 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Mi personaje es ricky,digo,considerando que soy yo,no podria cederle mi oportunidad a tadeo...-_---Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 01:08 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Saga Hagamos una saga, podrian ir en mi región lunhen 10:40 12 jun 2010 (UTC) momento... el rol que te deje era para tadeo...entonses dejaselo a el...:( y ya luego vere en que otra saga poner a ricky--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 16:28 12 jun 2010 (UTC) No puede ser Eh que pasa...el huevo se rompe... con lo que me a costado criarlo... y sobre todo tu que as echo mucho y encima se rompe... espera si se rompe es que se ¡Esta naciendo! ¡PUF! ¡Nacio! Mira que monada, no se si es chico o chica miralo tu thumb|Aqui estaXD Ale XD Mira me dejas estoy harto de los deberes ¡Bale!¡Deberes!XD 13:46 15 jun 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES Has ganado el concurso de LBO eres…thumb|Primera (quedatelo) ¡FELICIDADES!XD Ale XD Mira me dejas estoy harto de los deberes ¡Bale!¡Deberes!XD 14:08 15 jun 2010 (UTC) ¿quieres que tu personaje se enamore de Ale(De LBO)? No se que pasa Que raro..., en la última semana ya he visto 3 huevos con la misma forma de eclosion que yo invente ¬¬.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 18:08 16 jun 2010 (UTC) : No, no es por el, sino que se está volviendo popular mi forma de eclosión es todo. thumbthumbthumb te doy los de tadeo: electivire,magmotar,riperior,lucario,milotic y dragonair :) recuerda lo que habia puesto en la pagina del concurso(lo de el y blue)--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 23:23 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Por favor... ... te puedes crear un sprite de Pili (LBO), lo necesito para en proximo episodio el 6XD Ale XD Mira me dejas estoy harto de los deberes ¡Bale!¡Deberes!XD 22:42 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Que despiste En lo de antes queria poner ''sprite para concursos que se ivan a conocer en el concurso de Pueblo Monton, y despues lucharian. Ok PD:Lo siento por precer desgradable esque no se ponerlo de otra manera más comprencible''XD XD Ale XD Mira me dejas estoy harto de los deberes ¡Bale!¡Deberes!XD 22:51 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Concurso Mira te he echo tu personaje en concurso. '''Siempre cogo a Misty para tus sprites XD'--XD Ale XD Mira me dejas estoy harto de los deberes ¡Bale!¡Deberes!XD 21:16 22 jun 2010 (UTC)thumb|Te gusta???? Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac Tu huevo se está moviendo... ...Tac, Tic ...se empieza a romper... ...,¡BOOM! ¡¡¡Tu huevo nació!!!, ¡que bien!.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 19:11 25 jun 2010 (UTC) ¡He aqui a tu nueva mascota!: ¡Uflook Shiny! ¡Este es el más especial hasta ahora!, ¡acabo de descubrir que es un Pokémon brillante!, ¡cuídalo!: Archivo:Mascota_de_Unflook_Brillante.gif --Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 19:12 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Sophie... podria ser la hermana menor de la recien nacida(en mi saga):Ashley,claro,en tu saga seria mayor...ya que tambien es hija de Ash y Misty,pero ella si tiene pokémon de agua--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 23:07 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Tu saga He visto que has tenido problemas al editar los capitulos de tu saga y me he dado cuenta que a mi me pasa lo mismo xD no se como evitarlo, pero lo que yo hago es mostrar previsualización y trata de corregirlo, espero que te haya servido y tambien que el problema se arregle pronto, saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!]] 20:29 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Shipping --XD Ale XD [[Usuario Discusión:Pokeale|Tu sabes lo que quieres]] 12:51 2 jul 2010 (UTC) ok bale pero a pili en mi saga esta enamorada de Ale en el capitulo 5 sale.(si no quieres no pasa nada)XD Ale XD [[Usuario Discusión:Pokeale|Tu sabes lo que quieres]] 10:45 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Cuall fue el problema... ....que tubiste con Tanya_Eevee lei lo que le dijo a tu hermana y le dije que la bloquearia si seguia diciendo cosas así. Espero que me respondas y no te dejes ofender aqui a todos los agradas y tus creaciones igual =) saludos [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 00:47 6 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Tambien fue grosera con migo y la bloquee por 2 horas ya que ahora que lo pienso puede ser otra persona que se esta metiendo a su usuario, esperemos a ver que pasa... Gracias¡ Gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños, fue un buen regalo el que me diste, saludos y otra vez gracias [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 01:10 9 jul 2010 (UTC) 'Cause this is Africa (8) Tsaminaminah eh eh, waka waka, eh eh, tsaminaminah sakalewa ~ 'cause this is Africa. xDDD Terminé los dibujos. Archivo:Pili_Artwork!.png120px Haz clic en la doll para verla en tamaño original, es muchísimo más grande que como sale ahí. c: Por cierto, ¿vas con Holanda o con España en la final? :D Kiwis Are Kawaii >௰< 10:00 9 jul 2010 (UTC) A todos los que lean esto Sí podéis: Los sprites, VS o cuadros estilo MM que yo haga podéis utilizarlos libremente SOLO SI SON ORIGINARIOS DE LOS VIDEOJUEGOS/ANIME/MANGA ORIGINALES (como Ash, la Enfermera Joy, Raúl Contesta etc.) Pero ojo, no su historia en la saga HMP. No podéis: Pero no podéis usar los sprites, VS, cuadros estilo MM o historias originarios de HMP sin mi consentimiento o el de Con Carne (Mewtwa, Rey Pokéball, Arturo etc.) --WDP - (Discusión) 04:15 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Chat Si, si hay un Chat. Lo que tienes que hacer para activarlo es los siguiente: *Al lado de donde esta tu nombre dice inicio, despues dice mi discusión y despues MÁS. Haces clic en la flecha de más y te sale una especie de menu. *En el menu hay una obción que dice Organizar Widgets, haces clic allí y te saldrán varieas obciones. *Al final hay una obción que dice "CHAT" haces clic donde ESTA DIBUJADO UN MÁS y en la parte del menu de abajo de saldrá el chat. Espero que haya solusionado tu duda, gracias por preguntar, saludos YO 23:30 12 jul 2010 (UTC) SSBB hola, he visto tu comentario de eso de SSBB... si no te decies esta pagina te puede ayudar(ya unos cuantos escogidos) http://www.smashbros.com/es/characters/index.html XD Ale XD [[Usuario Discusión:Pokeale|Tu sabes lo que quieres]] 21:50 14 jul 2010 (UTC) creo que puedes ser... los ice climbers, lo puedes hacer tu y electro ¿no crees?? Tanitavus Saga en conjunto emm...pues no se,tu puedes poner a pili,pero tienes que escoger que personaje sustituiran.por ejemplo Tadeo sustituye a mario.pero tadeo no estara vestido de mario,sino que el luchara en un coliseo con gopin(kirbi).luego se unira a quien represente a pit,no importa su sea niña o niño y asi...entiendes? si tienes otra duda avisame--Juby3Eso lo decidire yo... 00:05 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Quiero poner mas pokemon a Tanita eevee-> vaporeon, plusle,mudkip(de nombre Daisy) y Pichu(ojala se pueda, porque me encantan^^) Tanitavus Yo! Hey! :D te vengo a dejar el artwork de sophie que me habias pedido... ah si... el de drake no lo hice... porque no entiendo bien que tiene en el pelo... :C si me lo explicas con gusto lo hago ;) bueno contestando aparte tu pregunta... te paso la pagina de SAI http://www.taringa.net/posts/downloads/1519354/Easy-Paint-Tool-SAI-(en-ingl%C3%A9s).html te vas a la parte de descargar en español y cuando lo descarges te puede pedir una contraseña... es teamaquadan :D bueno eso es todo SALUDOS! Archivo:Sophie_Artwork.pngShh.. pueden escucharte :O 19:26 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Sprite Termine tu sprite, lo hice completamente sin mangas, espero que no te moleste, sino, me avisas y yo me encargo de cambiarlo ^^: Archivo:Pili_Sprite.png EDIT: Hice un segundo sprite para que decidas cuál prefieres...: Archivo:Pili_sprite2.png --Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 21:11 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Tus Pokemon Aqui tu Chiramii y tu Miju Miju Archivo:Sprite_Chiramii.PNGArchivo:Mijumaru_sprite_real.PNG Cuida bien de los dos!Y no permitas que le digan cosas malas a tu Mijumaru,que se ofende facil Frost-Kun 01:34 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Nueva Contraseña para el antiguo Chat Eso,el chat antiguo ahora tiene contraseña y es friendsforever,Ahora es mas seguro por la contraseña y no entrara cualquiera... Gracias Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 01:11 26 jul 2010 (UTC) T__T No has mirado nisiquiera un poquito los sprites que te hice, nisiquiera los pusistes en ese concurso de FGAE, ni modo, creo que no te gustaron...--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 11:56 27 jul 2010 (UTC) Problema Hay algun problema si tu Eevee en PAU podria evolucionar en un Umbreon? Por cierto yo tambien estoy de acuerdo con lo que le escribiste a Platino a la Carga, pero el me dijo que no te va a contestar por que no quiere crear problemas, saludos y respondeme cuanto antes YO 23:24 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Atención: TORRENTE DE MENSAJE Sí lo es. Claro que es justo, que un usuario que tenga las 1000 ediciones o más, sea administrador. También se lo gana, por hacer buenos artworks y querer atender usuarios formando una tienda. Pili, no es porque Hiper te caiga mal, ni que te parezca que soy injusto contigo, pero alguien más te puede hacer administradora, ¿sabías?. Nicolas, Shasta, WDP, o inclusive el mismo Hiperpikachuchu te puede hacer admin '''Y' burócrata. Además, cuando llegaron WDP, Iris, Nico y Shasta y cuando los hice Admins, no había creado la norma de que todos los usuarios que tengan 1000 ediciones como mínimo, se hacían admins. Fíjate; Acelfcolori no es administradora por que apenas tiene 574 ediciones. A Hiperpikachuchu, como ves, le gustan los blogs, y comentar en ellos. Además, he descubierto que le gusta el arándano, el kiwi, el sushi y que su estómago es otra dimensión owo en su página dice que eres SU amiga. O, tendré que crear OTRA norma en la página de la wiki que SOLO LOS USUARIOS HAGAN COSAS DESTACADAS Y TENGAN POR LO MENOS 1050 EDICIONES serán admins. Espero que no te parezca malo de mi parte... No se si lo que hize esta bien... Ok, YA eres admin y burocráta, ¿contenta?, según tu, nunca debí ser admin, empiezo a pensar que no eres mi amiga, no se porque, mira, la otra vez agregaste a Pokeale a tus amigos, asi que o saques esa excusa T__T. Además, hace rato te hice un sprite, nisiquiera te has fijado en el, no lo has puesto en cosas que te han regalado, no se si todavia te deba tener en mi lista de amigos, "sabelotoda"... T___T--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 20:21 5 ago 2010 (UTC) miraa :D eres muy buena asi que te doy esta mascota Archivo:Rosepoon.png ojala lo cuides at2:tu amigo Brahian el togetic volador XD 19:45 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, gracias por subirle un nivel a mi Sussy. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? PokéGuiador Hola :) estoy buscando personajes para mi primer historia: Crónicas de un héroe: Viajes por Kanto si quieres inscribirte, puedes hacerlo aqui: Concurso: Personajes de CH:VK PD: quieres ser mi amiga??? :) Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 02:54 24 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok! te agregare a mi lista de amigos :) que pokémon quieres q ponga co tu nombre?? (los mios son bulbasaur y turtwig) hasta luego! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 22:21 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Sobre tu personaje... sera rival amistosa entrenadora y coordinadora O-O en mi historia Crónicas de un héroe: Viajes por Kanto hasta luego! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 22:33 25 ago 2010 (UTC) me parece bien... si quieres crear la página, esta bien... [ que se llame Pili (CH) ] y si quieres poner pokémon de otras regiones esta bien... no hay problema Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 00:33 26 ago 2010 (UTC) PD.. ya hice mi primer capítulo, espero que te guste.... adios! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick. Deja tu mensaje!!! :DArchivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 00:50 26 ago 2010 (UTC) hola Hola pili quisiera saber si te gusta esto que hice thumb y si quiere unopero de otro opokemon y m dices los colores Gallademaster 19:34 27 ago 2010 (UTC)gallademaster cncrs Me puedes hacer un sprite tuyo para concursos, por favor----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 17:55 28 ago 2010 (UTC) SDMEK EN SDMEK vas a ser protagonista entrenadora-coordinadora,----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 17:21 29 ago 2010 (UTC) hola hola me encantaria ser tu amiga puedo Si no importa, lo k subo lo puede utilizar qien kiera XD. Alex-¿alguna pregunta? 13:43 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Hoooooolaaaa!!! PLi ya te estoy hacien el pichu(un poco retardado) y me preguntaba si podria salir en tu sga namp?el maestro de los gallade 14:46 7 sep 2010 (UTC) claro!!!! ....si quieres puedes llamame cuchito :3 y con lo de tu firma... solo dime como la quierees (el texto, su color y si quieres imágenes)... y yo la hago :D Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick: Deja tu mensaje... Pasa por mi blog, Y no olvides leer mi saga!!! :D Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 02:12 10 sep 2010 (UTC) aqui esta... ...tu nueva firma! Pili Sponge Galleta...(?) Archivo:PICHU_I.gif sólo debes poner ésta plantilla en preferencias: (como en el segundo paso de mi tutorial) si quieres editarle algo.... aqui esta la pagina: Usuario:Pili*/Firma... si tienes alguna otra duda, puedes preguntarme... ;) hasta luego! Archivo:BULBASAUR_I.gifQchoPatrick: Deja tu mensaje... Pasa por mi blog, Y no olvides leer mi saga!!! :D Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 20:29 10 sep 2010 (UTC) si Me dijiste que en sdmek cambiara a charmander hembra por uno macho, y gracias a eso ya tengo el nuevo titulo ``La verdad sobre Charmander´´Archivo:PIKACHU I.gif Alororo. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 11:27 12 sep 2010 (UTC) ... Hola soy el usuario pkmn e visto que otros usuarios crean dex, quiero saber si yo tambien puedo,te pregunto a ti porque eres administradora,bueno responde en mi Discución. Esto hare Voy ha hacer que tu personaje vaya mas a por las cintas, pero a veces le apetecera participar en algun gimnasio, y las que te falten te la regelara Azul por algun motivo que aun no tengo muy claro(Por cierto, cuando salga el episodio que ganas el concurso de ciudad verde te daran un huevo de growlithe que me daras a mi como regalo)(Tu sabes como son las cintas de kanto, me lo podrias por favor :D)Archivo:PIKACHU I.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 11:35 19 sep 2010 (UTC) :D He visto en la paagina Pili (SDMEK), que pone que esta un poco atraida de Dani, podias hacer un shipping de ellos 2, que pondria, que no llegan a amarse, podemosArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gif Kibago. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 18:48 27 sep 2010 (UTC) * Yo ya estoy haciendo la imagen * Mira la imagen(El shipping se `puede llamar SDMEKShipping)Archivo:Shipping SDMEK.png regalo amiga hola pili soy alex mira te hize un sprite de marina a partir del antiguo espero que te guste archivo:Marina by alex.png A lex! 00:14 20 oct 2010 (UTC) aqui Aqui esta el regaloArchivo:Pili con camiseta arco-iris.png, no te vallas por fa...'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 14:25 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Te regalo Te regalo un fakemon mio en forma brillante y normal, se llaman Tagtial(Nombre del fakemon) puedes llamarlo como quieras...Archivo:Tagtial movimientos.gifArchivo:Tagtial movimientos shiny.gif'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 16:46 17 ene 2011 (UTC) PD: si todavia no han salido las imagenes es por que todavia no las he puesto Am y otro regalin Archivo:Bowpunch movimientos.gif Serie Oye estaba escribiendo el Articulo Familia de Pili, y se me ocurrio que podria hacer una especie de Mini-serie de diez (10) Capitulos con la Familia de Pili. Así que me preguntaba si podria usar a Pili y a algunos de los Personajes de LAP? Espero que me respondas pronto, Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 20:18 5 feb 2011 (UTC) ¿? Por que eliminaste la Sección de Venus/Mars y de Molly. No estas de acuerdo? Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 20:30 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Claro claro que podemos, una saga seria mejor, pero con nuestros OCs diferentes a nuetro sexo, osea que mi personaje seria una chica y el tuyo un chico, que te pareceArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 01:15 13 feb 2011 (UTC) claro que tiene que ser otro, puede tener el mismo color de todo pero hombre en tu caso, si no serian travestis :SArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 01:30 13 feb 2011 (UTC) se llamara Puede llamarse ``Aventuras para siempre´´ o ``Amigos en un viaje´´ o ``Los misterios de (nombre de donde sea*)´´, la abreviaturas serian: AS, AV, M(Inicial*)Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 01:52 13 feb 2011 (UTC) .,. vale yo sere coordinador, lo prefiero, con los liders aremos los sprites actualizados ok, el de Alana ya esta echoArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 16:14 13 feb 2011 (UTC) PD:Archivo:Marta.pngMarta el personaje que usare empieza crea tu la pagina de la saga... haz empezao a crear tu personaje chico???Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 16:46 13 feb 2011 (UTC) ... como le hago los ojos, como se llamraArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 20:29 13 feb 2011 (UTC) ya hize el sprite mira http://img687.imageshack.us/i/gleet.png/ el link directo ya no dejan usarlo lo siento por no poner eseArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 20:37 13 feb 2011 (UTC) AV yo are las inscripsiones de AVArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 22:32 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Mira, que seudonimos nos ponemos para Av, yo por ejemplo puedo ser ``El Yoshi Oscuro´´ o ya se me ocurriara algo. ¿Dime el tuyo?Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 14:55 14 feb 2011 (UTC) ...---... eso ya lo pense pero no lo dijeArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 19:06 14 feb 2011 (UTC) XD XD Concurso Oye le puedo cambiar el traje a Astrid Archivo:Astrid.pngpara que parezca del equipo Aqua e inscribirme con ella? o tiene que ser obligatoriamente un personaje que ya exista? saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:43 14 feb 2011 (UTC) pili he pensado que tu puedes hacer el prologo de AV y yo el primer episodio, y tu haria el episodio 3, yo el 4, tu 5...Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 15:01 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Holaa Que tal Pili, vi tu perfil y vi que tienes a mi hermana en tus amigos, podriamos hacernos buenos amigos ;) ChrisYeah 16:06 15 feb 2011 (UTC) pues es como un capitulo que cuenta las cosas que pasa antes del primer capitulo, se `puede hacer como se conocen 2 protas antes del dia de entrega de inicial o algo asi, pero no puede tener un informacion muy importante, para la saga '''Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 17:18 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Mi favorito Es Absol =) See ya Pili =D ChrisYeah 21:07 15 feb 2011 (UTC) PORFAA Puedes adoptar un Pokemon de mascota de La Guarderia Pokemon de Ariela Por favor =) estan muy solos .. lee las instrucciones para saber como adoptarlos =D ChrisYeah 22:14 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Tu Misdreavus Esta lista ! Llamala como quieras, aunque Ariela la llamaba originalmente Angel, si quieres le cambias el nombre o te quedas con ese. Aca está: Archivo: Misdreavus_angel.png Cuidalá ^^ añadela a tus mascotas, es con cariño. Por cierto, mi Pokémon favorito es Absol ^^ xd Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH 00:37 16 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Hice mas Pokemon de la guarderia, y observa cuantas ediciones tienes y ve la guarderia cuantas necesita Misdreavus para evolucionar, si tienes las necesarias me avisas que yo te la evoluciono, ahora si Chau. Tu pachirisu Te hago entrega de este Pachirisu, crece a las 1300 ediciones :D. thumb Disfrutalo, Ariela lo llamaba Rebby Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH 01:27 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Si quieres ... ¿Te podrias inscribir en mi nuevo reality Gold dream ? Por favor.. es de concursos, metete a su pagina Gold Dream (Pokereality). Ojala te interese y te inscribas, te garantizo que sera entretenido, solo debes poner los datos que salen en la pagina del reality y llenalos en mi discusión y ahi te agrego. Por favor inscribete, te divertiras MUCHISIMO Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH 01:52 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Aaah... No pasa nada :) y claro que podemos ser amigas (que pokemon quieres?) ponme a pichu :3the superhipermegaODDISH!!!x3 10:02 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Clero XD Claro, a es mejor, lo hacemos organizado, yo ya empeza el primero AV/1Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 17:20 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Sprites Hola Pili¡ Queria darte estos Sprites que tengo de el Primer Capitulo de FDP, por si los quieres usar Archivo:Fantina_Joven_Sprite.pngArchivo:Koga_Joven_Sprite.pngArchivo:Venus-Mars_Niña_Sprite.pngY Una pregunta Cual es tu Cantante o Grupo Musical Preferido? Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 19:39 16 feb 2011 (UTC) lo se Lo se, pero ella lo robo, estoy segura que esos fakes los vi y son de aqui. Además no puede ser curiosidad, porque son los mismos sprites. -- 22:03 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Ujum Si la hubiera haber tratado mal con mi lado más malvado de mi cuerpo, me hubieran bloqueado, asi que considera que el mensaje que le envie esta en mi nivel de maldad mínimo. -- 22:12 16 feb 2011 (UTC) ponte en xat'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 16:50 17 feb 2011 (UTC) O.O Lei tu nuevo perfil, realmente estas loca wuajsk .. ¿CUAL ES EL CHAT POR EL QE CHATEAN ? Quiero chatear muajsjak xd Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH 17:49 17 feb 2011 (UTC) mira hice el MM de treecko feliz shiny Archivo:Cara de Treecko feliz shiny.pngArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 17:49 17 feb 2011 (UTC) mira ponte en habbo'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 16:47 18 feb 2011 (UTC) no entend no entiendo lo que quieres decir.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 17:54 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Me fui de Hsbbo:Ya que estaba cansado de eso. PD:ponle los nombre a los capitulos de Av que hiciste, ponlos como yo los hize ok ya termine, lo siento pero tuve que irme, el nombre del mm prefiero que sea Archivo:Marta concursos MM.png Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 20:46 18 feb 2011 (UTC) PDArchivo:Marta concurso.png ... no me va Habbo, esta muy raro'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 22:21 18 feb 2011 (UTC) habbo habo you ponte'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 17:52 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Em... Los minun y los Plusle siempre van juntos, Kurt podria tener un Minun macho, ya que el Pluse de marta es hembra, ok Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 20:08 19 feb 2011 (UTC) PD:Quedaria mejor p ya termine, AV/5, para que puedas empezar el 6. Puedes hacer que capture a Minun en ese ep. te as fijado, que tu haces los episodios pares y yo los impares XD'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 22:17 19 feb 2011 (UTC) ... PILI ponte en habbo'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 22:55 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Puede que se me valla el internet ^^ Ponte en Habbo'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 15:36 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Hellow Hola¡ aqui esta el Sprite de Barry Pequeño, tambien lo puedes usar si te sirve de algo Archivo:Barry_Niño_Sprite.pngSaludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 21:56 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Face Dame tu face o por lomenos por el chat xD Totalmente Yo ;) YEAH - Algoquedecir? Dimelo! 22:01 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Po claro Para mi seria un gran honor, he leido tus series desde que tu personaje aparecio en la segunda temporada de PAU, incluso puse mi inscripcion en AV, te agradezco que leas mi serie pero por favor escribe comentarios, si para el PD 30 no se escribe mas de cinco comentarios se quitara la seccion comentarios. PD:Te dejo un par de imagenes Pichu que he encontrado. Archivo:Cute_Pichu_by_Veemonsito-1-.jpg Archivo:Pichus.jpg Archivo:Pichuap9-1-.gifUltimate Diamantino 19:21 25 feb 2011 (UTC) ya termine la user, wikia no me deja poner titulo, te guarde tu antiguo cuadro de user, por si la mosca Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 20:29 25 feb 2011 (UTC) . habbo ponte'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 22:16 25 feb 2011 (UTC) ponte en la sa la Mi casa HC y wiki Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 23:10 25 feb 2011 (UTC)